


A Graceful Predicament

by Nezumimurasaki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Fetish Clothing, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumimurasaki/pseuds/Nezumimurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love elaborate costume with your bondage... being a seamstress comes quite in handy. When your beloved can see everything you are doing before you know you will... it becomes imperative that you see to it there is nothing she can do about it but enjoy... Being handy with a needle comes in useful there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Graceful Predicament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticmitochondria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticmitochondria/gifts).




End file.
